Failed Experiments, Failed Friendship
by MUlti.Fandom.Taco
Summary: Hallo! I am as you may call me 'Taco'. This is a new fanfiction on Phineas and Ferb. Also BTW when I say 'DNA compositions' that just means the Dna for that certain creature. Just an FYI. But this story is about Phineas and the Gang and my two ocs Jess and Ivory. They go on adventures and find the dangers of science and magic. Well that all for now!
1. The Start of It All

Phineas and Ferb had just finished there last day of school. It was the 5th grade so next year they would be in Middle school. They had told there Mom to drive them home quick as possible. They got home at 3:10 exactly when Isabella would get there. They went inside dropped their backpacks and went into the backyard under the tree. And as always Phineas said , "I wonder what we are going to do today..." Isabella came in and said her usual line, "whatcha doing?" Phineas said, " I don't know what to do!" Isabella thought for a second then replied," Uh... Maybe you can make monster... I don't know... Stuff." Phineas was confused. "Yea know... Turn us in to monster things... Like that..." Isabella whispered. "That's a... GREAT IDEA!" Phineas exclaimed. Isabella looked up surprised and blushed. "We can make elixirs to become whatever fantasy or spooky monsters we want!" Buford and Baljeit stepped in. "What's up chumps?" Buford questioned. Baljiet said, "I overheard and I highly doubt you can create an potion to become a fantastical being." "Well you just wait and see!" Said Isabella.


	2. The Creations

The Crew was thinking of ideas for their creations. "For me I'm gonna be a Big Buff-" "Cheeto Puff" Ferb said quietly causing an uproar of laughter. "HEY PIPSQUEAK IM GONNA WRING YOUR NECK WHEN IM A DRAGON!" Buford said proudly. Baljiet thought and eventually had an idea. "How about a Elf! Like from Game of Thrones!" Everyone have a puzzled look and Baljiet blushed a bit. "I guess I'll be a vampire..." Ferb said trailing off. Phineas shrugged. "It suits ya well." Phineas replied. "I think I'd should be a werewolf! Wouldn't that be cool!" Isabella nodded. "I'm going to be a beautiful angel!" Isabella said. Phineas replied, "That'll be cool!" Isabella then had little hearts for pupils and was babbling what sounded like "Ya... Ya." Phineas then was immediately beginning to set up his mini lab. Ferb joined him as well. Isabella intended to help but was told By Phineas to let the "professionals" handle it. Of course it only took them about 5 minutes to set the thing up. "Ok let's begin with mine and Ferbs monsters!" Phineas stated. Isabella looked over Ferbs shoulder. She asked if they needed anything. "Yes we actually do!" Phineas replied. "Can you get some dog fur?" Isabella was puzzled but she did what he said. Baljiet asked, "Do you need your computer? I assume you will for DNA compositions?" Ferb finally talked and said, "Yes please. It should be on the counter or in our room." He went inside through the back door. Buford went to sit under the tree, staring at them. Isabella came back at sunset. Baljiet found the computer quick. "It was easy to get dog hair from Pinky. She sheds quite a bit." Isabella explained. Phineas and Ferb took their supplies and began analyzing and creating. Finally Phineas said, "It's done! Well there BOTH done." Soon Isabella's, Baljiets and Buford's monsters were done. They would have to test them out.


	3. Testing, Testing 1 2 3 4 5

The Elixers had finally been completed. But they had to be tested. Phineas and Ferb had gotten down the Elixers recipes so they were prepared to remake them. "Uh...Phineas how long are these supposed to last?" Isabella asked. "About an hour I suppose..." He replied. "OH quit your chit-chatin let's try these suckers out!" yelled Buford. He was the first to try out his potion. In an instant he was a Navy blue dragon with bright yellow eyes. "Now THIS IS AWESOMENESS!" He yelled breathing fire on accident. Baljiet went next pouring it on his hand biting his lip. Then he turned into a Human sized Elf. "This outfit is quite tight..." Isabella daintily dropped the Elixer on her self and turned into a dazzling angel like Thing. "Awwww YEAH! These wings are SWEET! Just earned my 'turn into a mystical being' patch" She exclaimed proudly. Ferb was next. He quickly dropped the potion on himself. He was immediately turned into a vampire. "..." There was no response from him. Phineas had a grin on his face. Prepared for anything. He drank the elixir for good measure. Soon he started growling and the others worried. Buford and Baljeit ran onto the driveway. Soon Phineas's hand had razor sharp claws on it. "Ferb was this SUPPOSED to happen?" Phineas asked him. Isabella started panicking and replied, "I don't think so.." Phineas soon fell on his knees and started growling again. "It hurts... So much..." He said. "Phineas are you ok?" Isabella asked. She walked up to him and tried to help him up, but he looked over at her with his teeth bared and tried to swat her away. "That's not Phineas!", she said sobbing and running away at the same time. Isabella looked at him and noticed his eyes were yellow. "Guys I hate to say this but..." She paused and looked away. "I think Phineas's has turned on us." Soon he looked at Isabella. He had a cold, hard, glare that could stare right through your soul. Phineas was no longer thinking Human thoughts. He was beginning to forget all human like traits. "Phineas? Are... Are you ok?" Isabella asked. That's when Phineas howled and tackled her.


	4. The Fight for Thoughts

Isabella was screaming. Candace was in the middle of a phone call with Stacy and she noticed. "Call you later tomorrow Stacy ttyl..." She ran downstairs and looked through the back door. She saw battling. "Now what are you knuckleheads up too?!" Then she saw Phineas. She was scared beyond explanation. "Phineas?! Are you a Werewolf?!" Isabella replied back to Candace, "He's lost all human thoughts and forgot who we are Candace!" Then she saw Ferb waving for her. Ferb whispered to her that if she drinks the potion with a bit of the antidote he made while Phineas transformed she could have human thoughts and bring phineas back to reality. Upon hearing this she said, " Ok I'll do it... But then after I'm going to BUST YOU SO BAD!" Ferb shrugged and gave her the Elixer. She took it and said, " I'm only doing this for phineas!" Then she drank it. Soon she was aching all over. "Ferb! I hurt all over! Stop it!" Cadence screamed. Ferb said, "No can do. Gotta go through it all alone." "Your lucky I don't have claws..." Soon she was covered in hair AND had human thoughts. In a deep voice Candace said, "So I have to battle my own brother?!" Ferb said yup. " Grrrrrrr..." Then she attackedTheir were slashes, howls and growls. They were fierce. "You can do it Candace!" Isabella yelled. "Be a man! Well you can't be a man... so be a WOMAN!" Buford screamed. "Be like a cornered buffalo and charge!" Baljiet hollered. They all looked at him. "WHAT?!" Candace and Phineas were head and head, Ferb antidote in hand. "Ready..." He said. "NOW!" Candace sprung up at him and made him back into the tree. Ferb got close enough to inject it in him. "..." Phineas said nothing, then he fell over. Everyone was silent. The only thing you could hear was the wind. "Kids! Late night snack time!" Mrs. Fletcher said. Luckily Phineas clothes weren't ripped much. He got up. Ferb was sitting next to him. "What happened Ferb? Am I a dog yet?!" He said. Let's just say ya were..." And they walked inside arms around each other laughing.

.


	5. Realization

The gang went into the Flynn/Fletcher house for a sleepover. "Hey phineas can I use your phone to call my mom?" Isabella asked. "Same" Buford and baljeet said. "Sure! Just be quiet." After getting changed into pajamas the 5 friends were eating pretzel rods as a snack. "I almost forgot how good these were." Ferb said. "Ditto" Phineas replied, his mouth full. While snacking Isabella told Phineas about everything that happened. "So basically I tried to KILL you?!" He exclaimed. She nodded. "See Ferb! I told you we needed to put the the antidote in the mixture before testing it!" Ferb just blinked in response. " I'm not kidding, I seriously don't remember anything after drinking that stuff..." Phineas confessed. "Maybe we can try them tomorrow, after we sleep on it. Then we'll have some fresh ideas and be able to control our variables better." Ferb suggested. " You read my mind Ferb!" Phineas replied excited for tomorrow. " Speaking of sleep are we EVER going to catch some Z's?!" Isabella questioned. "Oh yeah... Let's turn off the lights first..." Phineas walked over to the door and flicked the lights off. "Oh there you are Perry!" Ferb looked at him and said, " Now we can 'Hit the Hay'", and the 5 Friends snuggled into there beds and began to doze. But Isabella sat up thinking. Why was he the only one who acted like that? What was to come to them? She never understood why that would happen to just him, until the next day.


	6. A Show Stopper

In the morning Isabella thought she had woken up first. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She noticed Phineas was gone as well as Ferb. Buford and Baljeet were still sleeping in the corner of the room. She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought her eyes had deceived her but she had a Halo over her head. Luckily it was shaped like a bow. She fixed her hair accordingly and ran down stairs. The table was set and pancakes were cooking. She whiffed the air. "Ahhh, Choclate chip..." She whispered. Soon she shrieked at the sight of a blur. She saw green on top and purple on bottom. Soon that blur sat down and a figure came into shape that she recognized. "Ferb!" She ran over to sit next to him. "I didn't know you ran that fast." She exclaimed. "Neither did I." Ferb said. Puzzled, Isabella shrugged and asked him, " Where's Phineas?" Ferb shrugged then she heard the garage door shut. "Hey guys! Just finishing up a early project." Phineas said. Isabella soon noticed as he was talking his teeth were sharper. " Phineas?" She asked. "Yes Isabella?" He replied. " What's with the pointy teeth?" Phineas opened his mouth and touched his teeth. "Ouchie.." He whispered. Soon Phineas asked Ferb to get plates for the pancakes. Before even glancing he got the plates out. The double B's soon woke up and weird things were happening to them too. Baljeet had pointy ears, and Buford had dragon-like yellow eyes. They soon were eating pancakes together and when they were done they went into the backyard. To find out what happened to them. All of the friends went into the backyard and began thinking. They each had weird side effects from the potions. "I think there must have been side effects from the solutions. If I'm correct we can get rid of them." Ferb said. Then his eyes widened more than usual while looking at his data. "In 2 days" The others yelled, "WHAT?" Phineas looked at Ferbs data. "See Ferb I told you we should had drank the antidotes before bed!" He said. Buford used Baljeets hand to face palm. "Ya know you should consider washing your face." Baljeet remarked. "Quiet Nerd-O-Rama." Buford replied back. "Guys now is not the time to ARGUE!" Isabella screamed. In that instant Phineas saw a menacing green glow in her eyes. Isabella's halo bow began darkening and the others began to notice. "I-I-Isabella?" Phineas asked taking baby steps to her. "I'm fine- Just. GREAT." Phineas could hear the anger in her voice. Then she fell on her knees and her hair flew in her face. Then her eyes turned a bright yellow. Then a green aura surrounded her "Phin-Phineas Help..." Then there was a crack and Isabella screamed. She was breathing heavily. Then a snarky smile popped up on her face. She stood up and clenched her fist. "Finally." She said. "I was soo tired of being a ghost..." Then she turned around pupils fully white smiling a evil, wicked smile. Soon a light green beam shot up from the ground enclosing her in it as she started maniacally laughing. Phineas was shocked. His own friend, the one who loved him, was about to destroy him? Then she transformed. Then on her back appeared a pair of dark lavender bat wings and a short dress with a dark green cape that shone in the Sun. Without hesitation Ferb tapped Phineas on the shoulder. When he looked over he saw the DNA composition name said 2-sided angel. The description was short but read, "During the day, user of DNA will become a Demon. During nighttime the bearer will be a Beautiful angel." Then Phineas started screaming "AHH NO EVERTHING IS GOING WRONG!"


	7. The Double Whammie

Dark Isabella turned around grinning at the site of Phineas's terror. "Awww... Look! Scalene is scared!" Isabella remarked. Buford came out from his hiding place. "Even I couldn't think of a rude nickname like that so I applaud you," he said as he bowed. "Oh look a SERVENT!" She yelled as we fired a blue beam at him. When it hit him he was trapped inside a blue cube with a electric current protecting it. "ILL BREAK OUT OF THIS! Eventually..." He said. Phineas then had a lightbulb pop in his head and he turned to Ferb. "Ferb I think we're going to have to call some scientific reinforcements." Ferb handed Phineas his phone and he tapped the contact. As quick as lightning they answered. "Jess, Ivory we got a Demon sized problem on our hands." Soon they ended the call and they ran to Phineas's home. "What seems to be the- O MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" Jess yelled as he saw Isabella. "That's Dark Isabella. She was formed from the side effects of the elixirs we made." Phineas answered. Ivory pushed Phineas aside. "I got this fellas." Soon held out her pendant with a gray statue of a infinity sign. An bright blue aura surrounded her. "I SUMMON THE POWER OF ELECTRICITY!" The pendant changed in an instant to a yellow lighting bolt. Ivory now had beautiful long navy blue and light green dress with lighting bolts for straps. Her hair had a light orange streak in her hair. Her eyes were a brilliant yellow. She flew up to Isabella, who backed up at the site of her. "Take my hand Isabella, let me show you there's another way." She looked at Ivory like she was growling. Then something happened. She looked down and saw Phineas. Sobbing. Her heart softened. But not enough. Isabella smirked and used a powerful attack to hit Ivory square in the eye. Her dress faded and her eye turned black and blood coming out of it slowly. She started crying. In her eye her pupil was only a small white dot. "My-My Eye." She started floating down. "F-Ferb... Help.." Ferb ran to her and look very mad and Isabella. She floated down and lifted Ivory with her magic. She cackled. "So WHAT?! Expecting me to be like Midnight Sparkle and give UP?! HA!" Isabella yelled in her face. "Well if Scalene here is what softens my heart..." She said dropping Ivory down. "THEN I MIGHT AS WELL LET HIM JOIN ME SO WE CAN BE AS POWERFUL AS HECK!" Isabella's eyes went white as she was creating a ball of dark energy. Ivory looked over and saw what was going to happen to Phineas. Her heart started racing. Then thought hard in those couple of seconds. Then right when Isabella fired, she jumped directly in front of him. "Ivory! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ivory trembling turned around and she said her eye still filled with tears and streaming blood, "Saving you... Phineas... Duh..." Then she closed her eyes disappeared in a beam of darkness. Everyone looked liked they had all been frozen just as they had seen a ghost. Especially Ferb. Ivory was gone. Phineas could see Ivory's silhouette floating in the beam of darkness. He glanced over and saw Isabella sinking down slowly. He ran over to her and caught her as she was descending to the ground. "Isabella? Are you back?" Phineas asked her. Then she woke up and hugged him. "Thank God I saw you. My heart softened and my powers weakened." Phineas blushed. Isabella squeezed him harder and started to tear up. "Thank you Phineas... Thank you..." Isabella said as a tear went down her cheek. Then Ferb yelled to Phineas that he needed to turn around. Phineas turned around as he was told and saw something horrifying. The silhouette of Ivory had changed. She had wings shaped like lightning bolts and a short flowing dress. Soon the dark beam vanished revealing a beautiful girl. She landed on her knees with a hurt look on her face. Ferb walked over to her with a scared look on his face. "I-Ivory?" He asked. She glanced over at him with a stern look on her face and shot a laser beam at him. It picked him up and held him there. "You thought that your fear could take me down?" Ivory said. She chuckled under her breath and said, "Not today."


	8. The Recovery

Ferb was struggling to get out of the beam. Isabella saw this. She heard a voice inside Ivory crying for help. "Ivory!This isn't you!" Ivory turned to look at her. "I know what it feels like to not be in control of your true self... And you showed me that. You sacrificed your entire life just to save me! And that my friend is the true Ivory I know and love." Isabella confessed. "So WHAT? Is that supposed to be inspirational? If so you failed!" Ivory said holding her hand in a fist. "IVORY!" Ferb yelled. " Please let me go! It hurts!" "Ya that's the point DUMMY." She replied sarcastically. Phineas then had another idea. He saw that Ivory had dropped her pendant when the beam blasted her. He remembered that it sucks up any form of energy and can release it as well. While Ivory wasn't looking he ran and grab it. Then he yelled her name and she turned around. "Oh look. The Dorito is tryin to be all tough" she said sarcastically again. "You may not know this but you're weak! You don't understand the concept of controlling power on a large scale. You don't understand magic or science any better than me! But just so you know this can defeat you!" Phineas exclaimed. He held the pendant and Ivory's magic slowly went into it. Soon she was on the ground still. Phineas held the pendant close to himself. Ferb went over to her and picked her up. A tear went down his face and fell on Ivory. "I'm sorry Ferb..." Ivory whispered. "For everything... But I'm alive." Ferb looked at her and hugged her. "But I don't wanna be." She said. Then she pushed Ferb away, flipped her hood up and walked home. Iris could not face what she had done. Ivory was shaking. She was sitting in her backyard hoping she could calm down. She had her hands on her head breathing heavily. She was having flashbacks of the horrible thing she became. Isabella finally got the guts to go to her. "Ivory?" She whispered. "Go. Please." Ivory replied. "No. I'm staying here until you feel better." Ivory looked up at her. She started crying and hugged Isabella. "Thanks..." The 5 boys spied on the girls. Ivory spotted them and signled Ferb over. He slowly walked over and Ivory was running to him. Ivory made it over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Ferb..." She looked down to the side. She looked up tears in her eyes. Ferb was startled a bit. "I'm sorry..." She said her voice cracking. Then she hugged him. When she did a electric aura surrounded them. Ferb looked around then looked back at Ivory. Ivory was really crying now. "I don't really know if you know..." She told him. "But I Like you." Ferbs eyes widened more than usual. Phineas was looking at Isabella. "Izzy what's wrong?" He said. Isabella looked up at him and started laughing. "Are you SERIOUS right now?!" Isabella yelled. "I've liked your for over 8 years and you've been blind to it!" Isabella confessed. "You've. Been. BLIND." Isabella said. "See you later" Isabella said as she got up and started walking away. "Scalene." Phineas was shocked. He was so mad at himself. He got up and went inside and slammed the door. Soon the Electric aura disappeared and Ivory and Ferb shrugged and Ferb said, "Wanna play a round of tag?" Everybody agreed and started playing, while Phineas was sitting alone in his bedroom thinking about Izzy.


	9. It Just Came Right Back at You

"Shouldn't we check on Phineas? He seemed a little mad..." Ivory shrugged.

"Let him recollect and calm down. He needs to think."

Ferb nodded, agreeing that was a good idea. Ivory still felt a little troubled by the fact that she was an electric villain but the thought was still cool. "So I was a villain trying to kill you?"

She asked Ferb as they were hiding behind a tree. Ferb sighed.

"Yeah... I forgive you though..."

He actually had no idea that Buford was right behind him.

"Tag twerp"

Buford said softly. Ferb turned around and ran after him. Ivory was still lingering behind the tree. "Phew" All of the sudden a shock came to her without touching anything. Her head then had a massive migraine.

*Here have a second chance Ivory...*

She heard this in her mind and nodded. She stepped out from the tree and turned to look a Ferb.

Your assumptions were correct." She said directly to him.

"I am Danville's Number One villian." Then she jumped incredibly high and touched the power line. Then she changed into her lighting bolt outfit and was sucked into the power line. Jess's jaw dropped.

"THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?!" He yelled. Phineas noticed this and immediately ran outside. Then she zapped back out of the wire and was smirking at him.

"Oh! NOW Dorito shows his face. But I gotta be heading on my way." She said.

"Gotta go get my partner." She added.

"Isabella"

Then she disappeared into the wire with a cackle. Ferb looked at Phineas with a astonished look.

" First she sacrifices her self and tries to kill you..."

Phineas said talking to Ferb. "And now THIS?!" He yelled. Jess tapped on his shoulder.

"I got a plan Phineas."

He said grinning. That's when Phineas and Jess clicked.

Electro (as she called herself) went jolting through the power lines. She finally made her stop at the Shaperio home. She went into the houses electrical line and went straight into Izzy's room. Isabella was on her bed on her phone. Which was plugged into the wall. Electro went through the phone right into her screen.

"Phineas is being the same old Dorito isn't he?" She asked the startled Isabella.

"I-Ivory?!"

She asked screaming at her phone.

"Yeah, Yeah its me now hush hush before your mom thinks your taking drugs."

Izzy raised an eyebrow and was silent.

So your tired of Phineas right?"

Iris said smirking. "Yes definitely.." She said into her shirt.

"Well for one thing i think he's blind to your singing talent." Izzy then stood up and made a fist.

"No your wrong Ivory!" She yelled to the screen.

"He's blind to every-THING!" Izzy's scream made her water glass on her room crack and shatter. Izzy then went to cover her mouth but a hand had grabbed hers. Izzy looked up and saw Ivory and jumped back a bit.

"Well now I think he'll like your voice." Then Izzy heard a voice in her head. She immediately stopped looking startled and looked serious. She looked at Ivory and was silent.

"You may be quiet for now Izzy..." Ivory said. She looked over at Izzy and smirked.

"Until the plan takes action." Then she took Izzy's hand and jumped into the phone wire and was heading for Phineas's home.


	10. Only to Slap You in the Face

Electro and Izzy arrived the the Flynn/Fletcher residents. Only to find there friends gone.

"Now we're did those little twerps go.." Electro said to herself.

The truth was they were hiding in the garage.

"Ok Ferb I give you this elixir and keep the antidote in your poc-"

Phineas was caught off guard by the sound of rapping against the garage door.

"Hey Dum-Dums here are the Smarties!" Izzy said.

Phineas was reluctant to move but he turned off the lights in the garage.

"Must've been .." Ivory said.

"But just in case, Banshee if you don't mind.."

"Will do." Izzy said quickly.

Then she cleared her throat and screamed so loudly the glass broke on the windows. They looked inside and saw a shadow of what looked to be a triangle.

"Crap"

Phineas whispered. Phineas signaled for Ferb to drink it. He then had a minor headache which was part of the plan. Electro jumped into the garage door opener keypad and went straight into the garage. She popped out from the light and let Izzy in. Electro started clapping slowly and quietly.

"Bravo." She said softly.

Izzy stared at Phineas. Livewire pointed to the garage light and sent a jolt of electricity to it. It flickered for a sec then turned on. Then the garage door shut again.

"I think now that Phineas is here we have a costume change. What do ya say Izzy."

Electro asked.

"I agree completely." She said.

Than Electro stepped beside her and snapped her fingers and an electric aurora surrounded them. Then Electro had the same outfit she had when she was corrupt and the same with Izzy.

"Meet your new two queens!" Electro yelled. "Electro and Shadow Izzy." But Phineas wasn't scared one bit. Everything was going according to plan. Phineas have a thumbs up to Ferb and he did the same back before he started groaning in pain. Ferb was lightly shaking but he was still in control.

"Ferb!" Electro yelled in her normal state.

*What. Are. You. DOING?!* Electros face went to pain.

"IM PROTECTING MY FRI-"

*NO! You are a villain. You WILL cause havoc. You WILL obey. You WILL destroy HIM.*

"I. Will..N-" Ivory stopped for a second and was breathing heavily. Electro looked at Ferb and closed her eyes, imagining he was evil. Like Her. She stood up straight, with a serious look on her face.

"I will." She held her hands out before her, her eyes glowing a bright blue. She was charging up her electricity. The light in the garage burned out.

"Although I love you Ferb, things must be done."

She said as her electric orb grew.

"I will disobey one rule though. I will not destroy you." Everyone sighed quietly.

"You will merely join me and Izzy."

Everyone stayed silent and didn't gasp. This was once again part of their plan.

Then Electro started laughing and said, "Welcome to the team."

Then she released the energy. The light was blinding. Everyone closed their eyes. Once the blinding light dimmed everyone looked. Ferb was gone.


	11. Craziest Night Ever

"I was expecting that." Said a British sounding voice.

"Ferb?" Ivory said as she turned around. Low and behold A tall figure was standing behind her. He had his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Ivory's mouth dropped open.

"Whaaaaa?" She said.

"DON'T SURRENDER TO THE HOTNESS!" Buford yelled. Phineas was snickering behind her. Ivory whipped her head around

"SHUT UP SCALENE!" She screamed. Then she started laughing.

"I should have let Izzy do that am I right?" There was no answer from Banshee.

"Am I RIGHT?" She asked het again. Izzy was staring off into space.

"Oh! Um... ." She quickly replied.

"Good." Ivory said. She turned to Ferb.

"Wait..So Ferb... Are you?-" He nodded

"So my wish came true?" She asked Ferb.

"Yes." Ferb replied. Then he swooped her down I his arms as if he were dipping her down in a dance.

"I bet you were wishing for this too." He said to her.

"Oh no." Izzy said covering her face with her dress.

"Dang it this is see through!" Izzy cried out.

"Wha-" That was all she got to say. Ferb had quickly kissed her. And Electro was kissing back.

"Ew! Would you two get a room?!" Buford said, speaking for the first time in the garage. Without looking, lvory pointed her index finger and Buford and shot a bolt of electricity at him.

"OWCH!" He screamed. Finally after what seemed to be 5 minutes the young couple stopped their kissing.

"That escalated quickly." Ivory said sarcastically.

"Indeed." Ferb replied. Then Ivory put her hand on his head and sent a strange bolt of electricity to his head, sending him to the floor.

"Ferb! What did you do?!" Phineas screamed. Ivory ignored this question.

"I knew you were faking. That potion just changed your looks and speed. But now..." She stopped and laughed softly. Ferb started groaning quietly.

"But now he's MINE." She said wickedly smiling.

"F-Ferb. My plan...Our plan... It-" Phineas was paused.

"Failed." Said Ferb fully recovered and ready to go.

"Ferb. Please." He replied.

"You have 2 choices." Ferb said. Electro continued.

"You come with us-" she said pointing to Izzy and Ferb.

"Or you forever stay a stupid traitor, who every night becomes a werewolf and-"

"Ferb. What is the moon phase?" Baljiet asked reluctantly.

"Full Moon. Why are you concerned-" Ferb than stopped and looked down at his brother. His eyes were yellow. He was breathing heavily.

"Electro open the Garage." He signaled her to do.


	12. A Change of Heart

"You people are truly ignorant." Ivory said as she stepped up.

"I'm surprised you thought that I was actually HURT."

She said as she walked in a circle.

But now..." She paused.

"Because of YOUR ignorance-"

Ivory said as she pointed to Phineas. She turned around facing the moon.

"You've lost him." She said loudly. "F-Ferb." Phineas said. He reached his arm out but Isabella grabbed it. Phineas looked up at her. She was looking depressed.

"No use." She said softly. "Just let it go."

But he couldn't. And neither could anyone else. Electro started chuckling.

"You could have prevented this." She said. "And you can prevent from any more damage-" She said pausing. She looked behind her shoulder, at the shocked faces of anticipation.

"If one of you joins me." She said clenching her fist. Then a hand grabbed hers. She looked over and saw the face of a stern 12 year old.

"No." He said facing Electro. "It will only be me-" he paused and glanced at Phineas.

"And you." He said directly to Ivory. He grabbed her by the hand and jumped on one of the electrical wires and was running across it like a stealth ninja. Ivory wasn't much far behind him.

"Ta Ta!" She yelled stoping. "Ivory please don't do this!" Phineas yelled. She shot a bolt towards them but it missed. "Well too bad... I already did!"

She screamed.

"I'm still giving you the option of joining us." Then she threw a card down to Phineas like a ninja star, stuck out her tongue, ran off behind Ferb. Phineas and the others looked at the card. It said "RTSBJW". Phineas was puzzled.

"Is it a code? Is it a clue?" Baljeit asked. They were soon to find out.

Finally I can tell you." She said.

"Finally we're alone." They had stopped in a field. A large metal electric line holder was above them, making a static-noise.

"Finally I can tell you..." Then Ivory snapped out of her happy state. "Why I came here to this retched PLACE." She mumbled.

"It's not that bad..." Ferb said defending his adopted city. "Fine! Whatever you say partner.." Ferb decide to change the subject.

"Ivory... Why do you have that pendant."

Ivory looked at him and blinked a few times. "They are what I call 'Nature Relics'... They suck up a certain type of nature element."

She said holding her infinity sign shaped pendant.

"There based off my favorite TV cartoon Miraculous Ladybug..." Ferb looked over and could see the sweet kind Ivory coming back.

"Ladybug is Marinette in disguise and uses her magical earrings to transform..." Ivory stopped and frowned and a shadow covered her face.

"That's- Thats's what I've always wanted to try to do. But I fail.." Ferb was starting to feel sympathetic for her. "I FAIL!" She was starting to cry.

"SCIENCE ISN'T WORKING! SPELLS AREN'T WORKING! TRYING TO MAKE A PORTAL TO THAT DIMENSION ISN'T EVEN A THING!"

Then Ferb had an idea. Ivory then put her head in her arms and was shaking from the crying. Ferb saw she had a scar on her shoulder. Ferb pointed to it and asked

"What is that scar?"

Ivory looked up and rolled her tear filled eyes.

"I knew you'd ask that." She replied with a sniffle. She sighed and began talking. "When I was 7 years old... I was in the woods alone on a full moon. I knew about werewolves and was heading home when something attacked me." Ferb was astonished.

"Believe it or not it was a real werewolf. I has a pencil with me and I stabbed it in the eye... It scratched me on the shoulder and it released me and I ran home." She paused and took a breath.

"Ever since I've been having the knack of superheroes and villains." She chuckled lightly. "Truth be told I kinda wanted to be a super villain... But that sorta all changed when we moved here... And when I met you!" She looked over at him and he blushed.

"Ferb... You made me realize that helping others really does payoff... Sometimes..." Ivory said looking down at the ground. She looked up and laid back looking up at the stars.

"Ya know my older sister used to say, 'Life is like a box of chocolates. You don't know what's in them... But I know what's in my life..." She said sighing.

"My life is full of pain and strife..." She sat up and closed her eyes and felt something squeezing her. It was Ferb hugging her.

"It's ok Ivory... You don't need to worry..."

He said as he closed his eyes shut so no tears came out. "Thank you Ferb. Your probably the closest friend I'll ever have..." She started hugging him back. Then he released it and Ivory blushed a light pink.

"Well.. I think we should get back home before dawn..." She said quickly. So Ivory jumped on the power line with a smirk and told Ferb to follow. "C'mon, Partner."

And as she finished her sentence she winked and started running on towards Danville, where the lights brightened the night sky.

"I'm coming, Ivory." Then he jumped up and started following. But then he turned around to look back out at the field. He smiled and started jolting towards Danville. He couldn't wait to start his next project.


	13. A Mistake

Ferb and Ivory chatted on the way home and got there around 1:00 at night. No one was awake. Or so they thought.

"Let's go to bed-" She didn't finish her sentence when all of the sudden a beam hit her. "IVORY!" Ferb yelled running to her aid. He caught her right before she fell. He looked mad as heck and saw Phineas with a beam gun.

"PHINEAS?!" He screamed. He stomped over to him, took the gun, and snapped it in half. His eyes flashed red.

"I thought she was still evil! It was a mistake-" Ferb slapped him. He didn't care about what he had to say. Buford came out from behind the trash can and started cracking up.

"SHUT UP BUFORD!" Buford whimpered. Ferb ran over to Ivory and Phineas was still in awe of what had happened.

"Help me Jess! She's your sister after all." He said. Ferb came out from behind the trash can.

"Ok! I know what to do." He took his pendant and threw it in the air. It cast a blinding neon green light across the sky. A star started blinking and the leaf shaped pendant glowed.

"Is it absorbing energy?" Ferb asked as he watched science work magic in front of his eyes.

"Yes." He said as the pendant slowly floated down. "Putting this on her will help her regain her strength. Also getting some peaceful sleep will help." He said as he put the pendant on her.

"I'm gonna go home and email you tomorrow ok?" He asked Ferb. Ferb nodded and grabbed Phineas's hand and pushed him inside. They stood in a silent house. They went and got some comfy clothes on, and crashed on their beds, unaware of who else had an eye on them.


	14. A Strange Feeling

(Ferb's POV)

I'm still awake. It's 2:47 AM here... I can't sleep... Wanna know why? Cause of IVORY! She changed me... I'm scared.. Phineas is ok thank God... But. Somethings. Not. RIGHT! Somethings controlling Ivory.. She isn't the kind, sweet, smart her that I like... She is an experimenter... Like me and my brother... She is very intelligent... Having more knowledge of thing like this than I ever will! Yet I digress... Having that kind of knowledge could be used against us... Especially with her elemental pendant thing... I'm sorry I'm ranting aren't I? I don't feel like myself. It's nice to express my feeling in these notes that I take. But I think it's time I take a break. Goodnight iPhone.

(Narrator)

Ferb turned his phone off and put it next to his bed. He sighed loudly. Then he smiled slightly. He was glad to get all that out. His thoughts. His problems. Then his smile faded. He sat up and felt something. The urge to... The urge to... No words could describe. He shook his head and quietly stepped outside his bedroom door. He got a cold glass of water and grabbed a pillow and two blankets. He went outside and set everything up to look like a sleeping bag. He got in it and look up in the sky. Perry came to his side.

"Goodnight Perry..." He whispered as he listened to the sound of the crickets and the airplanes flying overhead. He fell asleep with is arm around Perry, smiling. Dreaming of a new invention. A new day. But someone else had different intentions for tomorrow.

(At DEI Headquarters)

"Perry hasn't shown up all week! I'm worried about him..."

"Maybe he's on a vaycay.. Ya know.. To get away from the city..."

"OR MAYBE HE JUST WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM YOUR FACE SIR." Vannesa started laughing hysterically.

"NORM GO AWAY."

"EYE, EYE SIR!" Norm walked away to his 'room'.

Dr.D sighed. "I wish I had more respect in this house.." He mumbled to himself. Vannesa rolled her eyes and went on the balcony. She looked down on the city.

"I wonder what would happen if I helped my Dad with one of his inventions..." This random idea came into thought. Then an idea came into Doofenshmirtz's mind. He smirked and chuckled. Then went to drawing the blueprints.

"This is gonna be the best -Inator yet!" Then he cackled really loudly.

"Is everything alright Dad?"

Vannesa asked. This startled Doofenshmirtz a bit but he was still smiling evilly.

"Everything is alright Vannesa... Just working up a storm.." Vannesa shrugged and told him she was going to bed. But one thing couldn't get out of her mind. Something was going to happen tomorrow. Something BIG.


End file.
